Dime A Dozen
by writergirl89
Summary: During a stake-out, Jake puts he and Amy in a compromising position - that brings up pent up feelings and consequences. Now a two-shot. Boom!
1. Stake Out Make Out

**Title:** Dime A Dozen

**Author:** WriterGirl89

**Fandom:** Brooklyn Nine-Nine

**Rating:** M (language & smut)

**POV:** Third-Person

**Pairing:** Jake/Amy

**Summary:** On an undercover stake-out, Jake hatches a scheme that puts he and Amy in a compromising position – as well bring forth pent up emotions on both sides.

**Author's Note:** Alright, well, I got this whole idea while I was writing my most recent J/A story and thought you guys would be happy for me to head back to lemony territory. It's just my jam, guys! I enjoy writing about the big S and writing about people having it. Especially if said story involves my new favorite OTP getting down and dirty as my mind will allow and also, no, I don't know where the title came from, I just wanted a nice, cool one for this. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I half own the computer that this is being written from.

…..

_"Santiago, how's it going in there?"_

Amy sighed as the static sounded out in her eardrums, trying very hard to slide between the many humping and slithering bodies on the dance floor of _Club Hole_ and to not be grossed out by the overt, gyrating sexuality generated by the thumping and loud music that she could making the floor vibrate under her feet.

_Eww._ She said internally as someone bumped close to her enough that whoever actually grazed her _exposed_, upper thighs.

"It's…" She struggled for words due to the pumping music. "It's... _going_."

_This_ is what she got. _This_ is what she got for volunteering for undercover work the involved going after a well-known drug gang in an underground club in the bad part of Brooklyn called _Hole_, of all places!

Now, here she was, having spent already hour in the joint with nothing to show for it while Peralta was outside with Rosa and Boyle in the stake-out van, getting ready to come in himself and she thanked her lucky stars that, at least for a little while, she wouldn't be alone in this shithole (_ha_!).

And the fact that it was Jake, even _she_ could admit, made her feel a whole lot better. The idea of him nearby and watching out for danger and talking in her ear was enough to cause her nerves to... _simmer_ down a bit and though he already had spoken through her earpiece a few times from the van outside along with their team for the night, she felt herself relax with the idea of him actually being _physically_ in the area was somehow better to take than being alone.

She'd done this before. She'd gone into similar situations before and had been fine. But, this was beyond different. For one, this was an underground club festering with illegal activity as far as she can tell. And two, she looked like fresh meat in a flesh suit as she stood in a club surrounded by common criminals in a very revealing, clingy piece of clothing that consisted of the tiniest, _unlike her_ little black dress she'd ever worn in her life.

The baby travesty of a dress belonged to Rosa and though, she was curvier and a couple of inches shorter than the more leggy detective, the thing still clung to her body and revealed more leg and thigh than she was comfortable with and was belted, which cinched her small waist, and while the triangular cut-outs at the clavicle area covered a _whole_ lot more than most of the woman in the club, Amy's skin still crawled with the knowledge that some drug-dealing idiot could see bits and pieces of her flesh through the design and though it wasn't necessarily _that_ bad, it was enough that she could picture her _very_ Catholic mother giving her a good _talking-to_ if she ever saw her wearing it.

The _boots_, though? The knee-high boots, leather jacket, and fishnets were Gina's and she didn't even wanna ask about _that one_.

She'd even done up her normally simple make-up for this. It wasn't something she normally cared about and had only come appreciate any cosmetic skills when she got a lot older and again, per Gina's nagging, had let the Captain's assistant do her up in a surprisingly flattering fashion of green and bronzy shadows that accentuated her brown eyes, extra coats of mascara, some blush and then a finish of reddish lipstick that, to her shock, _didn't_ make her look like a clown and she had even let Gina do her straight hair in loose, messy tendrils.

Even her first experience with an eyelash curler hadn't gone as bad as she would have imagined.

The finish product was flashy, dramatic and a lot more attention-grabbing than Amy was used to but, even she had to admit she looked _good_. _Uncomfortable_ but, good.

Once, she was able to get through the dancing bodies of the dance floor, she let out a deep breath at the reprieve and took a seat at the bar, flagging down the bartender to get a much-needed drink. "Gin & Tonic, please."

She almost expected the big, hulking musclehead behind the bar to give her a stick eye and bring her something else but, was relieved when he just grunted and nodded and then went on his way to go get her drink.

She was just clearing the cobwebs from her brain that had formed because of the long hour spent in this dighole when she felt a presence appear next to her.

"Hey, pretty lady."

_Oh my God._ She didn't even realize the slight twinge she felt was recognition before she turned in her seat, annoyance raging in her blood. "Okay, you know what-?" Ony to come face-to-face with her grinning partner. "Jake!"

His smile only got wider. "Is me!"

"I'd never thought I'd say this but, I'm really glad to see you." She heard herself say honestly, the annoyance seeping out of her almost instantaneously.

"Oh, you." He waved over her like a dramatic actress before he turned on the stool and towards the bartender as he brought Amy her drink and ordered himself a beer before turning his attention back to her, eyes dragging over her. "You look... nice."

She didn't know exactly how but, Jake's use of the word _nice_ made it sound a lot _dirtier_ and more_ intimate_ than it probably _should_ have been and the way he roved his gaze over her caused her skin to tingle and flush in a way that it hadn't in a_ long_ time and she fought _really_ hard not to dwell on the fact that it made her body itch... in a way that was the _polar opposite_ of what she'd been feeling the whole night.

They hadn't seen each other before the sting could commence earlier in the night so, he hadn't gotten even a glimpse of her borrowed get-up and given her very, very primal reaction to him right then, she tried to convince herself that she was only being receptive to see a more familiar, _much_ better-looking face in this sea of _eek_ she'd had to endure for the past hour.

It worked. Kind of.

Her mouth suddenly dry, she tore her eyes away from his gulped down her gin & tonic. "Thank y-" She coughed through the large gulp going down her throat and tried again. "Thank you. You, um, don't look so bad yourself."

And he didn't. Even in the poor lighting of the club, she could very much see the outline of his biceps through the tight, dark shirt he was wearing and the most_ flattering_ cut of jeans she'd ever seen him rock since she'd known him and the way he was _confidently_ lounging in his seat made her mouth water.

She shook her head to snap out of it and turned back to her watered down beverage and briefed him in on the operation so far and soon they were going their separate ways. Amy again, monitoring the dance floor and it's occupants while Jake stuck to the shadows and watched movements (and her back) from a distance.

It was an odd, titillating prospect. The idea of Peralta watching her like this as she danced like a stripper with strangers was... stimulating and it was hard to ignore the way he sounded, low and sexy, in her ear (no matter _what_ it was about) and the noises of exasperation he made when she got asked to dance with someone and his growl of disapproval that went through her very bones when she would dance with guys by the name of Steelface or Smoky and she wasn't gonna admit that she imagined it was _Jake_ behind her as she subtly grinded onto a willing male body.

They kept an eye on the drug runners from their different vantage points, though and in between keeping dance partners from grabbing her ass and trying to keep an eye out on their targets, Amy felt herself grow more and more frustrated.

Before she knew it, more time had passed and she felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped as Jake was suddenly in her face and stepping into her personal bubble and her hands flailed before ending up on his shoulders, her eyes fluttering as he brought his lips to her ear.

"Santiago?" He whispered.

"Huh?"

"Look over my shoulder and tell me what you see." He ordered, his voice louder and clearer and then she remembered _undercover!_ and did as he said, ignoring the way his lips lingered on the side of her neck as she craned and saw their guys getting up one by one and turning towards the exit.

She brought a hand to the back of his head and her lips to his ear this time, feeling his body stiffen up as she did. "They're leaving."

He cupped her waist to bring her closer and said back. "Just what I thought. Trust me?"

She nodded without hesitation.

"Okay, then, follow my lead." He stepped away from her then and she took a minute to re-orient herself and follow as he took her hand and walked ahead of her.

They were able to quickly get their stuff and stepped outside and Amy clung onto Jake's arm and giggled as loud as she could once she got the gist of what they were doing and he started grinning down at her as she played loopy girlfriend.

They were near the distracted dealer's van when Jake decided to up the anty and she looked at him in surprise as he backed her up against another vehicle.

"Jake?" She questioned, forgetting where they were doing and what was happening, as he got up into her space, and then he was leaning down and in and she could smell his cologne and taste his breathe, felt one of his arms wrap around her waist, the startling strength of him pulling her forward into his body and then his mouth was on hers and-

"Jake-"

They were kissing. Or rather, _he_ was kissing_ her_ because she was so shocked into submission that she'd gone stiff and still as he tried coaxing her into participating with him before he pulled away a scant inch from her mouth to whisper, his voice huskier than she'd ever heard from him. "Come on, Amy." He nipped at her closed lips, eyes locked onto hers, and she felt the short sting transform into molten heat that travelled through her body all the way to the center of her core. "I know you can do better than that, Santiago. We both do."

She didn't know what it was. The tone of his voice or the way he felt, all male heat and solid muscle pressing into her just right, even through the clothes between them, or just the stupidly primordial way she'd been reacting to him all night but, when he leaned in again, she shut everything out and just... _felt_.

And before she could even stop to think about it, she was full-on _making out_ with her partner.

And it was fantastic. Jake Peralta was a _way_ better kisser than he even had a right to and she didn't complain as she, for the first time, let herself indulge in him as he pressed her fully against the car and she fell back, feeling the flex of muscle as she pressed her palms to his chest and enjoyed the pressure of his body on hers as he thrust his tongue in her mouth and wiped most thought from her mind, hot breath filling her as they danced and rubbed and thrusted teeth, tongue, and lips against one another and her breasts swelled and ached, her legs spreading as she undulated against him, making a hungry noise in her throat as he grabbed her ass and she felt his erection through his jeans bumping between her legs and it got even worse still as she tunneled fingers into his hair, pulling _just_ a little bit and he growled into her throat, making her feel it_ all_ the way down to her toes.

She felt... _whoa_. She felt hot and buzzed and tingly and... really, very _horny_. Feeling the desperate urge to _climb_ him - get as _close_ as humanly possible - and assuage this ache growing in her body.

God, she could really get used to this-

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?"

They sprung from each other and she took a minute to catch her breath as they quickly turned and faced Gavin Moore, well-known Brooklyn drug gang leader as he took out a gun and pointed it straight at them.

"Hey! Answer me! Who are you guys-"

"NYPD! Put the gun down! Hands where I can see 'em!"

She looked behind Moore and was very relieved to see Rosa pointing her piece at the back of his head because the stupid, skimpy monstrosity of a dress wouldn't have allowed for placement of her own gun and the leather jacket had no pockets and what the hell just happened with Jake?!

"Nice work, guys." The uncharacteristic compliment made her look up at Rosa and the smirk on the other woman's face caused her blood to run cold as she realized that she and Jake must have given their back-up _quite the show_ as they practically had _sex_ up against that car.

Not that Boyle was any better because he kept giving Peralta weird, knowing looks and avoided her eye altogether.

_Ugh. Perfect._

They were able to make arrests all around and their team raided the club to see if there were more drugs as she, Peralta, Rosa, and Charles headed back to the precinct.

And the ride back? _Gah._

The air between she and Jake was suffocating and her senses were at an all time high and to her chagrin, she was very aware of _everything_ he did. Every breath he took. Every movement he made. Every look he sent her way.

But, it did make her feel a little bit better because he'd gone back to Cool Hand Luke so quickly after what had happened that she was beating herself up trying to figure out if she had imagined his whole reaction and she was just a horny perv who wanted sexy time with her partner.

Now, she knew that _wasn't_ exactly the case if the glances he threw at her were any indication.

"Good job on the bust tonight." Captain Holt's ever perceptive gaze traveled between Jake and her and she squirmed as he gave her a once-over, her tiny club dress feeling more invisible and she hoped to God that he wouldn't ask about everything in _actual_ detail and figure out exactly what had gone down even though she knew that her lips looked red and bee stung because of Peralta's mauling and that the combination of the cool night air - that'd done_ nothing_ to quell her libido as they drove here - and the unexpected face-sucking earlier probably made her look flushed and debauched and _all_ manner of inappropriate.

And as she _intensely_ felt Jake's eyes on her, she wondered if he also saw the picture he had drawn. "Thank you, sir. We appreciate that."

"Oh my God, Amy!" Gina's nasally voice sounded louder than normal as she quickly walked out of Holt's office, intent on grabbing her shit, going home, getting out of this damn get-up, and taking care of her new, little _problem_ in a lonely cold shower. "Nice job on rockin' my nets! You look gorge! _Super_ slutty! It suits you nicely!"

"Thanks, Gina." She responded sourly as she headed towards her desk, hopefully giving off the vibe of not wanting to talk and just getting outta there.

It worked and she was left without comment as she grabbed her stuff and rushed to the elevators, hoping to avoid-

"Santiago, wait up!"

She sigh as she heard_ his_ voice and tried looking disinterested when he stopped the sliding doors from closing and stepping in with her as they closed with him.

She held her breath in the silence of the elevator ride. She clutched at her stuff like security blanket. Jake coughed and cleared his throat. She exhaled finally when they got to the bottom floor.

They stepped out together and she thought, for a second, that the cold air would _now_ get rid of this feeling.

It didn't.

She still wanted him and now, she was gonna head home, take a long cold shower and then slip into even colder bedsheets all by herself.

Life was shit.

"Going home?"

She turned slowly to look at him, illuminated by the yellow street lights, just standing there, looking all... _edible_. "I am."

He looked around them then, looking in both directions before stepping closer to her and her breath caught, standing still as he did and looked her dead in the eye and it reminded her of the way he'd been looking at her when they were-

"Want a ride home?"

She stared at him as he stared back. He looked... enticing. Maybe it was the hair. It was mildly dischevelled from her earlier raking and the urge to reach out and touch was _very_ strong.

Or how much fuller and recently kissed his lips looked as he pursed them in a serious line.

Or maybe it was the expression in his dark gaze that he had just for _her_.

Or maybe it was the idea of him completely _destroying_ this drought that she'd been under for God knows how long and making her feel the way he did.

He'd been so confident back at the stake-out. Confident and sure of himself. And the throbbing between her thighs hinted that he had _valid_ reason to be.

So, she went in for the kill.

"Can we go to your place instead?"

...

The drive to Jake's apartment was strangely quiet and it wasn't a bad quiet. It wasn't comfortable. There was too much heat bouncing between the tow of them to be entirely comfortable but, it was nice.

Heat was seeping into her bloodstream and her heart kicked up a notch and every hair on her body stood on end as they neared his place and when they got there, the feeling got worse still.

He opened her door for her and when they started walking the hall toward his apartment, he put his hand on the small of her back and they shared a smile, which in turn made her calm down and she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding and as he let her into his home, she let her shoulders relax and let her mind slow down a bit.

"Make yourself at home." She'd been so caught up in her thoughts that she was startled when he spoke from behind her and she turned to see him taking off his leather jacket. "And I'll be right back."

She nodded mutely as he went into a room and immediately closed the door behind him, leaving her to look around his apartment.

It seemed nicer and a lot cleaner than she'd ever imagined - not that she did... a lot - and she took off her jacket and put her bag down to peruse, the apartment looking very much like bachelor pad (_neutral, simple, not flashy_) belonging to a police detective and consisting mainly of a television/living room area and right next to it, a kitchen and although not quite sure it was good for her, she went ahead and looked for coffee.

She had no idea how long she looked around until one of the cupboards produced a tin of instant coffee and Jake re-appeared.

"What are you doing?"

She didn't look at him as she held up the tin, leaning over his counter as she read the label to see how old it was. "Coffee."

There was the sound of his boots walking and then she felt him and smacked right dab into his body because he was standing behind her and her spine straightened as he placed one hand on her hip and the other snuck around her frame to grab at the coffee tin. "Here. Let me."

It was quick. Just a small impression of his scent and the foreshadowing of his body caving her in but, it was enough to grab her attention.

He stepped away then and she exhaled.

Not knowing what to do next, she hopped onto his counter and crossed her legs, smoothing out her dress and swinging her boots as she watched the way Jake's muscles moved and bunched under his shirt as he worked.

Neither of them spoke as he went about his task and the tension started to build. Hot, electric, and... _exciting_.

She'd been antsy before on the ride over, but now her body had started to burn from the inside out and everything in her was centered on having him though minutes passed and nothing happened so, when he finished making their coffee and handed her a piping hot mug of the good stuff, she smiled and thanked him.

"It's not shade grown if that's okay." He joked, cocking his hip on the counter, arms folded over his chest as he gave her an appreciative once-over.

She rolled her eyes and looked into her cup, nursing her beverage as her cheeks burned and she took a serious gulp before starting to speak with a sarcastic edge. "Oh yeah, because I normally just drink organic, fairtrade-"

She didn't even realize that he was moving or how close he suddenly was to her before she looked up from her mug and he was leaning over her and for the second time that night, shutting her up with his mouth.

It happened so fast - a quick, firm press of his lips - and was over before she thought to reciprocate, that she didn't remember she still had her coffee in her hand until her fingers tightened over it.

They stared at each other, breathing heavily, and when she looked in his eyes, she knew there was no turning back from this. There was no pretending it didn't happen once it started and she found it she wouldn't have had it any other way.

And that's when they attacked one another.

They devoured the other and she felt arousal form a hard knot low in her belly and she writhed against him as he pawed at her body in return because she'd been the erotic edge since they kissed back at the stake-out and knew, every deep down inside, that no amount of masturbating in her tiny shower could have satisfied her like this.

She opened her legs wider as he immediately stepped in between them and clutched at his black t-shirt, lifting one of said legs over his hip.

Then, he was shifting and rustling and she was undoing his belt buckle and unbuttoning him as he kissed her neck before he was back to her lips, drawing her into the most passionate of kisses then there was the sound of unzipping, the harsh noise of her fishnets ripping, her hands digging into his shoulders as they kissed, his tongue meeting hers with such agility that her inner, feminine muscles clenched in recognition of it wanted. Needed. Craved-

And before she knew it, he was_ there_, yanking her hips unceremoniously towards him, and he was thrusting - if not _slamming_ - in and ah, there it was, a scream being filtered by their mouths, causing her to bite his tongue in surprise as nice, hard cock filled her and if he felt any pain from that, he certainly didn't _show_ it and just grunted, gripping her hips harshly as he pumped inside her, nearly lifting her off the counter as she pulled away from the kiss and moaned, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as they fucked in the middle of his kitchen.

His hands were everything on her body and roved over breasts, her sides, over her ribs, her ass, both sliding to any part of her they wished for and it felt _so good_ because every thrust had him hitting her deep, finding that spot deep within that sent sparks spiking throughout her system and her head fell forward and back again, her moans and pants turning into a string of sighs and sighs as she fought for breath.

"Oh yes! Oh, Jake!" A scream wrenched from her throat and when his fingers joined his cock to touch her, everything in her tightened and exploded and lights flashed behind her eyes and she shuddered in his arms, face falling into his shoulder.

Her body a boneless mess, she was just starting to get her breath back and realized that she was spent and muttering _oh my god_ several times as she tried to get her bearings back and that Jake was holding her, still hard inside, and was caressing her as if to calm her down, whispering sweet things in her ear, and kissing her forehead and she sighed at the tender treatment, considering what they just did and just closed her eyes, snuggling up into him and letting erotic contentment drag into the intimate lull that was overtaking them now, feeling warm and satisfied.

It lasted a little while longer before she registered that he was moving away, whimpering as he gently disengaged out from her, fixing her dress and while not bothering to fix his own clothing, he put a hand to her, eyes dark and steady when she looked at him. "Come on."

She barely hesitated as she held his hand and gingerly got off his counter on wobbly knees and letting him bring her closer for an embrace and cuddled into his chest, letting him lay a light kiss on her hairline, hearing him inhale deeply, taking a deep breath.

She did the same into his shirt, his scent calming her. "That was-"

"Incredible." He finished, and she felt something like happiness bloom in her chest and puffed out a breath. "That was incredible. _You're_ incredible." He lifted her by the chin and brought her to his mouth for a kiss.

It was short, slow, sweet, and almost romantic. The polar opposite of what they just shared and she felt her head spin - not for the first time tonight - of what exactly just changed between them.

They'd fucked in his kitchen and were cradled together with an intimacy that felt_ frighteningly_ natural.

And he'd just called her _incredible_. And in a such a way that she was sure he meant was about more than just the sex.

Either way, when he disrupted them again to start waking into the direction of the room he'd been in earlier, she didn't fight him but, did ask. "Where are we going?"

He looked at her with glimmering, smiling eyes and a lift to the corner of his lips. "What do you think?" He used his other hand to open up the door to what she now saw was his bedroom, dimly lit with a lamp and the mattress covered with grey bedsheets. "Besides..." He winked at her. "...This isn't over until one of us is ready to pass out." He did grin this time, an amorous edge to his expression. "You up for it?"

She looked at him. Saw that, through the sexual charge in his eyes, there was an almost _soulful_ element. A hope of some sort.

And right then, she made up her mind.

"Yes."


	2. Pillow Talk

**Chapter 2:** Pillow Talk

**Author:** WriterGirl89

**Fandom:** Brooklyn Nine-Nine

**Rating:** M

**POV:** Third-Person

**Pairing:** Jake/Amy

**Summary:** Jake wakes up in the middle of the night and considers his current change in status with his partner.

**Author's Note:** So, after I had written what was supposed to be a one-shot about my new favorite OTP, I got to thinkin' that we never_ really_ got to hear Jake's perspective about what went on during the mostly eventful night I gave you guys. Plus, I – and _don't_ ask me why – enjoy writing about the aftermath of sex almost as much as the act itself and the ideas keep coming into my brain _specifically_ for this and what's itching to come on the page is pretty damn _sweet_ and _adorable_. Because it_ is_ adorable. Because _Samberg_ is adorable. Anyway, it's basically fluff for _fluff's sake_ with tones of adult content. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or the characters and unfortunately, Andy's fucking married so, I don't own him either.

...

Jake groaned, his consciousness calling out to him to get back to the land of the living even as he enjoyed the best, _deepest_ sleep of his life and tried pulling away from the call of the world outside of his mind.

Despite what most people (re: Holt) thought of him, he was actually a pretty alert person. Even off the job – mostly – because he was a cop, for Christ's sake, he _had_ to be and it normally showed by the fact that he slept on his side, with an ear to the air and his gun and badge hidden on his side table.

Now, though? Now, he was lying on his back , his bare torso open to the cool air of the night, he was in the most deep sleep he had ever been in, and his gun and badge were most likely scattered about his bedroom, joining the mess of clothing along with a few more items that had been knocked over in haste earlier.

And it had nearly_ everything_ to do with his bedmate.

Now fully awake, he finally opened his eyes and looked down at the thatch of dark hair nestled under the crook of his arm. The body nearly draped over his own. The hand pressing over the area where his heart belonged. The fingers curled over his chest. The sleepy, even breathing he felt as she dozed. The length of smooth, bare thigh up against his not-so-smooth one.

And the lovely, peaceful face of it's owner.

The hundred-something pounds of curvy female pressed up against his side just confirmed the fact that he had suspected would've only remained a fantasy until recently - if the images of what had gone on during the whole night was anything to go by.

Amy Santiago was in his bed.

More specifically, Amy Santiago was in his bed, naked, worn out, and sleeping nearly _on top_ of him.

Naked, worn out, and sleeping nearly on top of him after hours of amazing, at times vigorous, insatiable, and endurance-testing sex.

And it had blown his mind.

He had known what was gonna happen when she'd suggested that they go to his place and it wasn't like he hadn't had the same damn idea when he'd offered to drive her home because the whole idea had been to ask to come up and see if she was game for extending their activities that had gone on back at the stake-out and not trying to run away and ignore it because he was always gonna be _Peralta_, the immature, idiot goofball that annoyed her and mercilessly teased and tried to one-up her whenever he got the chance.

But, he had wanted to see what would happen. He wanted to see if she wanted him just as much as he wanted her and that the kiss he had coaxed initially to grab the drug dealer's attention only to have it turn into something more when she had responded the way she had, wearing that tiny, tight dress that had driven him up a wall as he'd watched her dance with those idiots in that club, trying to touch parts of her that he knew he had always wanted for himself and if pressed, even he _had_ to admit that that possessive jealousy had played a major part in initiating that kiss.

He had to see if it hadn't been a fluke.

And when they'd arrived at his place, he'd had a bit of an anxiety attack, and after telling Amy to make herself at home, he had disappeared and... _changed_ his fucking sheets because even though, thankfully, the rest of his apartment hadn't been at it's worst, he had to draw the line at his bedroom and made sure dust and pick up as much he could have and promptly stripped his cheap mattress of it's blue and white pillowcases and bedsheets he'd kept there forever and re-dressed it with the fairly new grey set that his mother had pushed on him several months before.

He'd been so frazzled that he hadn't even bothered to make it correctly and just made sure everything was tucked in and that it was _mostly_ looking good, the end result looking more mussed than he had intended and lit that barely touched lamp at his bed side.

The same lamp that was now laying broken on the floor.

And nevermind, Gina's fishnets. The ones that he had torn from Amy's body not to long ago, that he was probably gonna be forced to replace for their co-worker.

Oh, well.

After the rushed clean-up, he had walked out into the kitchen and the moment he saw her leaning over, his coffee tin in her hands, he knew that it was all gonna go down and when she'd sat on his kitchen counter, fishnetted legs swinging, in those sexy ass boots, her short dress inching up her thighs, he hadn't been able to help himself and after he'd made a short attempt at making a joke and she had responded, with one of his mugs in her hands, he hadn't been able to help himself.

He remembered everything now. Every little detail. The wild way she had clutched at him, being almost as desperate as he was. The way she'd felt as he had slammed himself into her. The scream that had echoed in his throat before she'd bitten his tongue in surprise - which he had really been into. The sounds she had made as he'd forced orgasm out of her.

But, most of all, he remembered - and _savored_ - the after more than anything else.

He remembered cradling her to him as she caught her breath after the sex, tiny gasps fading out as he kissed her forehead and whispered everything and nothing in her ear, rubbing her back as she sighed into the fabric of his shirt and then helping her down from the counter, holding her again as she returned his embrace and sniffing her hair, the scent of her perfume and shampoo slowing his own heart rate as they stood, arms wrapped each other.

And it had been then that he'd realized how well they fit together. How synchronized their breathing was. How holding her kept him more satisfied than having sex ever could.

And how what happened had created a tear in him.

He wanted her. He still wanted her but, with... more. He wanted more than_ this_. More than just this night. He'd wanted more than he was ever prepared for.

Which, you know, he shoulda known better, because it was her. It was Santiago. She was smart, gorgeous, and everything any man would be lucky to have.

She was incredible and it was astounding to him why he was freaking out so much.

And then, it hit him. Like a punch to the face. And, though, he would never would have admitted out loud... he knew.

He didn't deserve her.

And it fucking ate at him, that knowledge. Because despite the fact that he put on airs at work, toting himself as the best ever detective at their precinct and her only second best to him, he wasn't stupid. He knew what it was to lose himself in her and the urge to keep her was roaring through him now more than ever.

It stung him. Which was probably stupid because, for all he knew, it was unwarranted and all in his head and she maybe didn't think that but, it still hurt and the idea of her walking away from this and wanting them to go back to the way things were made it hard to breathe.

Which hadn't been horrible. Being her partner and friend wasn't horrible.

It would just be horrible after finally knowing - after finally seeing, hearing, and tasting - this new side to_ them_. After seeing how her expressions changed as he slowly fucked her into his mattress. After knowing she seemed to stop breathing as he went down on her. After going down on her - period - because it was fantastic. After hearing how different her moans were, depending on how he made his entrance into her body, be it a hard, fast thrust or a slow, deep inching in that made her feel him everywhere and tested his self-control. After seeing her eyes as he tried keeping connected when he brought her to climax.

And lastly, after knowing how she seemed to crave contact from him afterward, her arms wrapping around his torso, murmuring incoherently as he brought her closer still, her frame seeming to curl into him just right, like a piece of a puzzle.

He was very, very screwed.

It wasn't so much an idea than it was a fact of life.

A sudden shift to the weight on his side brought from him back to the real world from his thoughts and he looked down to see that Amy was stirring, making tiny sleepy sounds in her slumber even as she was pulled from it, her face scrunching up in an adorable frown as she started waking up.

He simply tightened his grip on her and without having to think about it, kissed her forehead,

So, _so_ screwed.

He watched as she slowly crept into awareness until her eyes opened and landed directly on him - dark, smoky, and sparkling. "Hey." She looked positively loopy and glowy as she smiled at him before her mouth contorted with a nice, long yawn and the scratchy quality of her voice, having just woken up, made his body tighten and rev to new life.

"Hey." He grinned at her, despite his tumultuous thinking, partly because he couldn't help himself and mostly, because it was the only way he could express and alleviate the tightness in his chest. "You sleep good?"

"Mmm." She hummed after a good stretch that have him a partial eyeful of breast from under the sheet covering her top half before she settled back down, only this time more fully on him, her curves meshing on top of him as she buried - actually buried - her face into his chest like she simply couldn't get enough of him and the affection in the gesture caught him so off guard that he didn't have the function to pay attention the fact that he could feel every inch of her body on his.

Nor did he hear her answer him properly, either.

"What?" He looked at her and saw her quizzical expression. "Sorry."

"I said I've never slept better." She practically purred the response and he could feel it all the way through his bones because she was now laying on him and had propped her chin up on his chest, gaze direct on him.

And again, because he couldn't help it, he reached out and tucked an errand hair behind her ear, the gesture extending to the point where his other hand joined the party, cradling her jaw while it's sibling tunneled through the mess of her tousled hair and his heart literally pinched when she smiled softly turned her face into his hand and kissed his palm.

"God, I must look like hell." She ran her own hand through her hair, frowning at the feel of tangled, messy waves.

"This is the best kind of hell I've ever seen." He said, before he could stop himself, smirking at her predicable eyeroll because he was speaking the truth and she was probably never gonna believe him, he was sure and he chuckled when she blushed, turning her face into chest in embarrassment.

One of the many things he enjoyed about her.

As she lay back on his chest, a silence fell over the room. A silence that was, at turns, comfortable and filled with... something. Something he knew needed to get out.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"It's okay that I spend the night, right?"

This was basically the point where he was supposed to make a joke because_ really_? Wasn't she a detective, too? Wasn't she supposed to know what has happened between them with all the _concrete_ fucking evidence layed out before her?

But, no, the tone in her voice and the way she'd gone stiff in his arms told him she either had no idea or was too afraid to bring it up.

"Why wouldn't it be?" He nudged her into meeting his eye. "Amy." She wouldn't budge and he became more forceful. "Amy, look at me." Then, instantly softened. "Please."

His voice was - even to his own ears - a bit beseeching and she did look up at him this time, chin on his chest bone and he locked his eyes onto his own. "Why would it be a problem?"

She looked embarrassed and tried to look away from him. He didn't like that. "I don't know. I just thought that-"

"You thought what?" He was a little irritated, to be honest. He didn't wanna be but, he was. The fact that she hadn't figured it out. That she still didn't know-

"I thought that this was... I don't know..." She looked him in the eye then and he looked right back. "...I thought that this was...?"

He didn't let her finish. He couldn't because the thought of so many words that could so easily suggest that this whole night was meaningless and purely physical actually pissed him off a bit. "The hell it was!" He managed forcefully because _no, dammit!_ "And it wasn't. It wasn't to me, at least. And you... You felt it." He cupped her face and gazed into her eyes in earnest. "I know you felt it. I was there, remember?"

To his surprise, she flushed a deep scarlet and looked down a minute as she relaxed, her body becoming soft and pliant against his again. "I know." She uttered softly and the looked back at him, smiling. "I _know_."

Looking at her like this, seeing the affection in her eyes and the smile there just for him, he leaned in and kissed her. Deep. Slow. Tender.

And just like that they were back to it and as Amy climbed onto him and combed her fingers through his hair as she moaned into his mouth, their appetite for each other renewed, he let his brain shut off and just enjoyed himself.

She soon pulled out of the kiss and sat herself up on his lap, his vision being filled by nothing but, Amy. Her sleek waist. Rounded hips. The full thighs bracketing him. The tips of dark hair dancing on the two perfect sized globes of her breasts, All that smooth, golden skin just _begging_ to be touched.

She must have seen something on his face because she grinned down at him saucily, any insecurity from before vacated from her eyes that were now dark and trapping him happily to her. "See something you like?"

She moved her hair behind her shoulder and his eyes looked down at his two new friends before looking back at her face, raising an eyebrow. "You really want me to answer that?"

In response, she simply pressed her hands over his sternum, canted her hips down and began lowering herself onto him.

They both moaned at the feeling and he choked as she went further down until they were literally joined at the hips and he was re-introduced to her wet sheath and swore under his breath as he felt her - hot and snug - around him.

She tossed her head back, hissing out a_ yesss_ that covered the gasp from her throat. "There's my answer." She managed to stutter out breathlessly and he admired the view from beneathe her. The bare column of her throat. The pleased expression on her face. The breasts she was now starting to touch as she moved on top of him.

She began a slow, languid rhythm he had no choice but, to follow and he watched as her hands traveled from her chest and down to her stomach until finally - God help him - she slid her legs wider and he saw her, pink and glistening, right before her slender fingers joined his cock pumping in and out of her body, the sight inspiring a burst of lust from his chest because Amy Santiago was in his bed, pleasuring herself while simultaneously _fucking_ herself on him.

_"A-Amy."_ He tried to say through the moan in his throat, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

And as he further lost himself in her, Jake thought that this night couldn't have turned out better if he had wished for it.

Which, you know, if he had..._ Thank you, Jesus!_


End file.
